Sous le signe du Coyote
by Shaome
Summary: Des événements étranges se passent dans ce grand chalet au milieu de la forêt. Peter, Charlotte, les Cullen, et bien sûr Bella Swan, se retrouvent pour faire la fête, mais rien ne se passera comme ils l'avaient prévu...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je poste ici le début de ma première fiction et serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et suis à votre entière disposition pour d'éventuelles questions ou remarques.

Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer.

Shaome

* * *

_Sous le signe du Coyote_

Prologue

_« C'était il y a fort longtemps que nos regards se sont croisés pour ne plus se quitter,_

_Et c'est ainsi que notre amour durera pour l'éternité._

_Venez partager une journée de bonheur avec nous,_

_Tendrement, joue contre joue,_

_La cérémonie se déroulera au même endroit que la première fois,_

_Pour éviter aux retardataires de se perdre ou de se tromper,_

_Il s'agit de notre grand chalet au milieu des bois,_

_Où nous serons heureux de vous accueillir le 12 août 2013, en toute simplicité. _

_Charlotte & Peter »_

Dès que le regard de Bella s'était porté sur l'enveloppe, elle avait su au plus profond d'elle-même de qui elle venait. Son amie Charlotte avait (enfin !) réussi à convaincre Peter de renouveler leurs vœux et elle en était très heureuse. Tous les trois ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques années, ne se voyaient que trop peu souvent, mais Bella tenait beaucoup à eux.

Eloignée de la société depuis un certain temps maintenant, à cause d'une envie irrépressible de voyages, elle était à présent impatiente de les retrouver, de partager leur bonheur et de connaître leurs amis les plus proches. Bella ignorait où se trouvait le chalet et devrait appeler le couple pour avoir plus de détails.

Cependant, en regardant le soleil tomber derrière l'horizon, il lui sembla que si elle se mettait debout pour marcher, elle aurait pu pénétrer dans celui-ci et en connaître tous les secrets.

* * *

**- Tu vas avoir du courrier !** cria Alice du haut de l'escalier.

Je n'attendais pourtant aucune lettre de personne, surtout à l'ère du numérique. Mais je fis confiance à ma sœur, quoique le courrier dans Forks était plutôt rare.

Une fois le postier parti, j'allais à la boîte aux lettres et découvrait une belle enveloppe nacrée, avec du papier épais, et adressée à mon nom, Jasper Whitlock. Quand je revins au salon, toute la famille était impatiente que je l'ouvre. Alice avait gardé le mystère sur cette étrange missive.

Je lus à haute voix le contenu ; les filles de la maison crièrent de joie et commencèrent déjà à faire des plans sur les tenues qu'elles allaient porter. Quant à moi, je fus transporté dans un élan de nostalgie.

Mes deux meilleurs amis, ma première famille, que je n'avais cessé de négliger depuis que j'avais rejoint les Cullen, ne m'avaient pas oublié. Cela me fit chaud au cœur et pour une raison que j'ignorais, l'impatience me gagna moi aussi.

Nous étions à un mois de la noce, et les souvenirs du chalet étaient tellement présents dans mon esprit, qu'il semblât qu'il fut réel.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se douter que tout cela allait virer au cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis déjà très contente de voir que quelques-uns la suivent et attendent ce qui va se passer. Merci aussi à Malicia 33 qui a posté la première review :)

J'essaie de faire des chapitres relativement longs, alors dites-moi si vous préférez plus courts ou si vous en voulez encore plus ^^

Bonne lecture, Shaome.

* * *

_POV Bella_

C'était le grand jour. Enfin pas pour moi, bien heureusement ! Charlotte ne tenait plus en place, malgré le fait qu'elle soit superbe et que je ne cesse de lui répéter. Etre un vampire de plusieurs siècles, ou être déjà mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait ne suffisait pas pour la rassurer. J'usais pourtant de tout mon charme :

**- Calme-toi Charlotte, tu es son âme sœur, la femme qu'il aime. Il serait prêt à tout pour toi !**

J'essayais au maximum qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, qu'elle se concentre sur une seule chose à la fois : peine perdue.

**- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps ! Tu pourrais croire que ce n'est pas différent de la première fois, mais ça l'est ! Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis… Nous ne sommes pas revenus dans ce chalet depuis que nous nous sommes dits oui. C'est un endroit magique, des instants inoubliables et de nouveaux souvenirs qui vont se créer aujourd'hui. Je veux que tout soit parfait, sans en faire trop.**

**- Ecoute-moi, **dis-je**. Tu as réussi tout ce que tu voulais entreprendre. Tous vos amis sont réunis pour vous deux, dans le chalet qui vous tient tant à cœur. Même si les vampires sont dotés de perfection naturelle, vous, vous l'avez atteint grâce à votre amour. Il n'y a rien de plus beau. Et bien au-delà du physique, Peter et toi êtes magnifiques à regarder. Quiconque ne verrait pas votre amour serait ignorant. Si je te disais qu'aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, je te mentirais. Pourtant, il ressemble à tous les autres. Vous vous aimez autant qu'hier ou que demain, et chaque petit geste du quotidien, ceux qui vous lient, vos petites manies, construisent votre amour. Vous ne faites, en ce 12 août, que crier votre amour au grand jour. Et crois-moi, c'est réussi.**

Charlotte ne pipa mot pendant quelques instants. J'avais enfin réussi à attirer son attention. Ses épaules semblèrent se dégager d'un poids, alors qu'elles auraient pu soulever n'importe quoi. Notre condition nous éloignait de notre humanité, mais l'amour nous rendait vulnérables comme jamais nous ne pourrions l'être.

Après ce petit discours, il était maintenant temps de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, et d'aller faire tomber Charlotte dans les bras de son époux.

Elle retrouva sa personnalité pétillante et resta fidèle à elle-même :

**- Si ce n'était pas mon mariage, je serais jalouse de toi. Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes. Et il semble que nous t'avons réservé une petite surprise…**

Mon rire résonna dans la pièce. J'étais à présent habituée aux petites cachotteries que me faisait régulièrement le couple. Une rencontre m'intéressait, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas ma priorité. Je croyais au destin et je savais que mon heure viendrait, fusse-t-il attendre toute l'éternité. Je n'étais plus à cela près. Néanmoins, je ne refusais pas un beau cavalier quand il se présentait, et je dois dire que j'étais particulièrement en beauté, ce qui était un grand changement par rapport à d'habitude, dans les forêts tropicales en Inde.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois la robe de Charlotte, pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun pli. La beauté de cette dernière ne faisait qu'embellir mon amie. Le tissu était près du corps et s'évasait de plus en plus à partir des genoux. Il était doux et léger, ce qui donnait à Charlotte l'air d'une elfe. Un boléro en dentelle couvrait ses épaules que le bustier avait découvert, formait un nœud de soie dans son dos et se terminait en une courte traîne, de manière à suggérer la courbe de ses reins. Tout était simple et délicat. Le résultat était époustouflant. J'aurais pu pleurer tant j'étais fière qu'elle soit si belle et si heureuse.

A mon sourire tendre, elle comprit et ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'elle.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Je n'avais pas revu Peter depuis des décennies, et il n'avait pas changé. C'est bien sûr le cas de tous les vampires, mais son caractère était le même, et les sentiments qui le tiraillaient aujourd'hui me rappelaient fortement ceux qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait épousé Charlotte. Beaucoup d'amour et de nonchalance. Peter savait être sûr de son choix quand il le fallait, et j'avais toujours envié son intuition.

Ma famille et moi n'étions arrivés qu'il y a très peu de temps, mais nous avions tout de suite réussi à renouer comme auparavant. Il ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon éloignement, ni de mon changement de régime alimentaire. Cela le faisait au contraire beaucoup rire, et il trouvait encore le temps pour me plaisanter :

**- Alors comme ça tu chasses les gentils lapins ?** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**- J'ai une préférence pour les proies plus grosses, vois-tu.**

**- Je ne savais pas que les femmes se dégustaient de cette manière, tu m'aurais caché cette information si importante un jour comme celui-là ?!**

Il riait d'un rire franc et très communicatif, je ne pus m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Il est vrai que pendant une période beaucoup de femmes avaient occupé mon lit mais c'était à présent révolu. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de trouver mon âme sœur, après tant de temps à la chercher. Je n'avais également plus besoin de noyer ma solitude dans des relations intimes. Ma famille avait su combler un peu du vide qui m'habitait au quotidien.

**- Il est temps d'y aller, ou c'est Charlotte qui va t'attendre devant l'autel.**

Peter me regarda et s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'était une vraie accolade, comme l'on se fait entre frères. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Je sentais toute la reconnaissance qu'il m'envoyait.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Peter devait partir devant pour attendre son aimée. Pour ma part, je devais faire mon entrée avec l'autre témoin, dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. J'attendais patiemment dans le vestibule de la bâtisse, une grande pièce où deux escaliers se faisaient face. Leurs rôles étaient de faire le lien entre les deux ailes du chalet, une vieille cheminée s'occupait du reste. Tout était en bois sombre et des tapis de couleur grenat recouvraient les marches jusqu'aux paliers.

Des bruits de rires me parvenaient jusqu'ici. On aurait dit des centaines de petites cloches qui tintinnabulaient, un peu comme les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient à l'aurore. Ce fut ensuite des pas que j'entendais, mais concentré à regarder les quelques livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, je ne me retournais pas.

**- Respire un grand coup et ne tombe pas dans les pommes devant l'autel !** pouffa-t-elle.

Il s'agissait du même rire que celui que je venais d'entendre. Je décidai finalement de me retourner. Je fus choqué par ce que je vis.

Par le peu que je voyais et qui me mettait déjà dans tous mes états. Une femme brune serrait Charlotte dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos et il était dénudé jusqu'au bas du dos. La robe pourpre qu'elle portait dévoilait également ses jambes. Tout cet apparat aurait pu être vulgaire mais je ne ressentais que de l'élégance et de la subtilité venant d'elle. Rien n'était de trop, et je pus le dire encore davantage quand elle se retourna elle aussi.

Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, dorés, et elle les remit en place. Je finis de la détailler et fus déçu lorsque je vis que sa robe montait jusqu'au ras du cou, en un col bateau. Elle avait fait le choix de ne pas trop en montrer. Un délicieux sourire me parvint et elle s'approcha pour me tendre la main.

**- Tu dois être Jasper non ? Je suis Isabella, enchantée de te rencontrer.**

Mon nom ressemblait à un bonbon sucré quand il sortait de sa bouche. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle le partage avec moi.

**- C'est exact oui.**

* * *

_POV Bella_

La cérémonie venait de se terminer et nous nous trouvions tous sous une grande tente, dans le jardin. Cela avait été très émouvant et rien n'avait été plus magique que le regard de Peter quand il avait vu Charlotte. Il avait semblé la voir pour la première fois, comme s'il la découvrait encore et toujours plus belle.

Ils étaient à présent en train d'ouvrir le bal, puisque aucun de nous n'avait plus besoin de manger. La chanson _Your Song_ d'Elton John emplissait toute la salle, et faisait écho à tout l'amour que l'on ressentait à travers eux. Elle n'était plus d'époque, mais les paroles traversait le temps, comme eux deux l'avaient fait.

Je me perdais dans mes pensées en les observant tournoyer, serrés l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, et les yeux fermés. Tout paraissait si simple. Et il était si simple de les envier.

La petite surprise que m'avait réservée Charlotte était telle que je l'espérais. Jasper était magnifique, bien plus qu'un vampire peut l'être, mais il était froid. Une chaleur agréable m'avait envahie quand nous nous étions serrés la main, mais ça c'était arrêté là. Après avoir reconnu son identité, il n'avait plus prononcé aucun mot. J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'il me dise tous les mots du monde, pourvu qu'il parle. Sa voix transmettait à la fois le calme et la puissance et, sur le moment, j'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit ainsi entre nous. Rien ne s'était passé comme dans un rêve. La perspective de passer quelques temps dans ce chalet à ses côtés promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Je n'avais presque pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée. Les amoureux venaient de s'envoler dans leur chambre, plus amoureux qu'avant, s'il était possible que ça soit le cas.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** me demanda Edward, mon frère.

**- Je dirais bien que c'est la jolie brune qui le perturbe.** Emmett ne reçut en retour que mon regard glacial.

**- Détends-toi frérot, tu devrais respirer un bon coup et aller l'aborder.**

**- Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Alors arrête de la regarder en douce,** répliqua Edward.

Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent et me sauvèrent la mise en prétextant la grande sympathie des deux hôtes de la soirée.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller rejoindre nos chambres respectives, toutes situées dans la même aile. Les couloirs étaient interminables et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y croiser Isabella rentrant dans la sienne. Tiens ! Ma porte lui faisait justement face…

Je supposais alors que Peter était derrière tout cela. Il avait bien joué son coup, mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de tomber dans le panneau si facilement.

J'entrais et découvrais la pièce telle que je l'avais laissé la dernière fois que je leur avais rendu visite. Seul le ménage avait été fait. Toutes les affaires qui remontaient à mon humanité et à ma vie en tant que Major, se trouvaient ici. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'y replonger, préférant occulter que me rappeler tout cela. Les cicatrices qui parsemaient tout mon corps suffisaient amplement à m'envoyer des images au quotidien.

Je desserrai le nœud de ma cravate et la jetai sur le lit. J'ouvris la baie vitrée, assez ancienne, et faisait face à l'immensité boisée qui s'étendait devant moi à perte de vue. Il était si facile de se sentir bouleversé par la nature, qui dépassait notre existence. La forêt avait été mon refuge pour un temps, lorsque je venais de quitter Maria et que je me sentais, pour la première fois, inutile. Qui sait si ça ne serait pas de nouveau le cas ?

* * *

Malgré que la maison soit remplie de créatures toutes plus oniriques les unes que les autres, personne ne remarqua, ni n'entendit l'enveloppe qui se glissait

sous la porte d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici (enfin) le deuxième chapitre. Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs, tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire. Petit bonus à ceux qui mettent l'histoire en alerte ou en favori, postent des reviews, car cela fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Je remercie tout particulièrement **noominaome** : merci beaucoup, ta review m'a touché et j'espère par la suite ne pas te décevoir ! :)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 2

La lettre, si on pouvait l'appeler comme telle, trônait au centre de la table basse.

« JE VOUS VOIS. » criait-elle.

Tout le monde était regroupé autour du morceau de papier, le fixant plus ou moins. Personne ne semblait laisser la panique prendre possession de son corps, pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, ni de vampire, ni d'humain, c'était comme si elle était vide. Chose techniquement impossible. L'écriture était classique, simplement calligraphiée, et non avec des bouts découpés dans le journal, comme on aurait pu le penser. Tous les vampires présents étaient arrivés (aisément) à cette conclusion. Qui parlerait en premier ?

C'était Peter qu'il l'avait ouvert, étant propriétaire du chalet. Elle n'était adressée à personne en particulier et il fallait bien savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il avait appelé tout le monde, et ils venaient d'arriver au salon. Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de réflexion, peut-être pas de trop, cela dépendait du point de vue.

**- Faut-il prendre cela au sérieux ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague**, dit Emmett.

**- Si c'est toi qui dit ça, il va falloir commencer à s'inquiéter**, répondit Edward.

Emmett n'eut même pas le cœur à lui tirer la langue, ou quelque chose du même acabit. Tous avait la sensation qu'il fallait se méfier de cette lettre, mais aucun n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Cette idée s'insinuait en eux, lancinante, et ne les quittait plus.

**- Alice, tu n'as rien vu ?** demanda Carlisle, toujours rationnel.

**- Rien du tout, et c'est bien cela le plus étrange. Hormis le fait que cette chose ne sente rien.**

Chaque phrase amenait son lot de silences, un peu plus pesants à chaque fois.

**- Qui pourrait en être l'auteur ?** demanda Esmée.

**- Il pourrait s'agir des Volturis…**

**- Ou bien de Maria…**

**- Ou bien des loups…**

C'était Bella, Rosalie et Jasper qui avaient pris tour à tour la parole.

**- Il semble que ça ne soit le genre d'aucun de ces trois groupes**, reprit Carlisle.

Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées, quand Charlotte leur pria de rester vigilants, et s'en alla. La pièce se vida peu à peu et seul Jasper resta.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Fixer cette lettre ne me servait pas grandement, mais j'essayais de percer ses secrets. Pas qu'elle puisse en dire davantage, mais enfin…

Je sentais que tout le monde dans la maison était préoccupé et cela ne m'aidait pas à faire dériver mon esprit de ce trouble-fête. Les trois groupes que nous avions mis en cause par nos suspicions n'agiraient pas de cette manière. Tous ont des caractères à aller sur le terrain et non à mener des stratégies si… humaines. Peut-être était-ce un de ces humains psychopathes ? Non n'étions pas dans une série et pourtant… Aucune idée n'arrivait à prendre le pas sur les autres.

Je fermais les yeux, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de lever une brume quelconque qui encombrait ma tête.

Si bien que le temps avait passé relativement vite. Le soleil de midi perçait à travers les fenêtres, comme pour me rappeler qu'une belle journée se déroulait dehors, bien loin de ce genre de soucis. La nature n'attend personne.

**- Qui veut aller en forêt** **?** cria Emmett à la cantonade.

Je me levais et allais le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Il s'y trouvait déjà avec Rosalie et Isabella. Personne d'autre ne semblait décider à venir. Nous décidâmes qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on s'éloigne trop. Les filles partirent devant et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Nous avions décidé de marcher à allure humaine, par mesure de sécurité et pour repérer les alentours de façon minutieuse.

Emmett commença à me faire des œillades pour me désigner Isabella, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier blanc, faisant ressortir sa peau. « Très joli fessier » pensais-je, et je me mis des claques intérieurement. Je n'étais pas là pour ça. J'essayais de m'en convaincre, tout comme d'oublier la lettre.

**- Vous n'êtes pas très bavards tous les deux, c'est louche**, lança Rosalie, un regard par-dessus son épaule.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ?** répondit son mari.

**- Tu ne vas pas me faire gober ça, Emmett, je te connais…**

Nous arrivâmes à une sorte de lac, simultanément. Etrange en pleine forêt… Isabella exprima, quelques secondes après, à haute voix, ce que je venais de penser.

Il était apparemment artificiel, mais nous n'en voyions aucune utilité, surtout dans un endroit aussi peu fréquenté par les humains. Aucun poisson ne le peuplait. Coïncidence ? Je décidais que oui.

Isabella marcha sur le ponton, jusqu'au bord, essayant d'entrapercevoir le fond du lac. Et elle se retrouva à l'eau, à grands cris.

**- Emmett ! Si je t'attrape, je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure !** cria-t-elle, presque de rage. **C'est comme ça que tu traites les personnes que tu ne connais que depuis vingt-quatre heures ?!**

**- Mais je ne voulais que rigoler… Vous aviez l'air si sérieux vous trois… On n'est là que pour s'amuser…**

Isabella sortit de l'eau, l'œil peu amène, et s'approcha très lentement de lui, le doigt levé dans sa direction.

**- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu entends ?**

Emmett avait l'air tout penaud, tant et si bien, qu'il ne vit pas Isabella venir quand elle le poussa à son tour dans l'eau, riant aux éclats. La grosse chute qu'il fit créa plus de remous qu'une baleine. Quand sa tête refit surface, Isabella était penchée au bord de l'eau et lui tendait la main, en signe de réconciliation.

Rosalie et moi avions bien rit de la situation, comprenant, aux dépends d'Emmett, ce qui allait lui arriver. Peut-être avais-je un peu de sympathie pour Isabella… Enfin surtout quand elle sortit de l'eau, sa chemise collant délicieusement à sa peau, découvrant ses courbes.

* * *

_POV Bella_

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, Emmett et moi étions déjà secs. Le temps avait été plutôt clément jusqu'ici. Je filais tout de même dans ma chambre pour me changer, et rejoignis les autres au salon. Chacun parlait de ses occupations de la journée. Edward avait, naturellement, découvert le piano et Alice avait discuté fringues avec Charlotte. Peter et Carlisle avait échangé à propos de cette fameuse lettre, mais rien n'en était sorti. Esmée avait fait le tour du jardin et cueillit quelques fleurs. C'était la fin de l'après-midi.

Nous racontâmes tous les quatre notre petite expédition, et je ne me fis pas prier pour raconter comment j'avais réussi à berner Emmett. Je n'en étais pas peu fière.

La famille Cullen paraissait vraiment soudée et cela faisait chaud au cœur. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de rare parmi les vampires, et il fallait le conserver. J'étais curieuse de savoir leur histoire mais me retint pour le moment, ne voulant pas raconter la mienne.

Mais la discussion finit par se porter sur les fameux, et non moindres, pouvoirs.

**- Quels sont tes pouvoirs, Isabella ?** me demanda Carlisle.

**- Je possède un bouclier qui me permet d'être insensible aux pouvoirs des autres.**

**- Je me demandais bien pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lire dans tes pensées**, dit Edward.

**- Et moi dans ton avenir**, renchérit Alice.

**- Vous formez un couple bien assortit**, répondis-je en riant. **D'autres ici possèdent des pouvoirs ? Je sais déjà que Peter a une sorte de sixième sens…**

**- J'ai une force encore supérieure à celle d'un vampire**, répondit Emmett, **mais ça, tu as du t'en douter !**

Ma seule réponse fut de lui lancer un regard noir et de lui rappeler que je n'en avais pas eu besoin pour le pousser à l'eau lui aussi.

**- Et moi je suis empathe,** répondit Jasper.

Mon regard se tourna vers lui, et je le regardais étrangement, me demandant si j'étais perméable à son pouvoir.

**- Je ne ressens rien qui vienne de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je fus instantanément soulagée, bien qu'il m'ait répondu avec une note de rancœur dans la voix. Je ne comprenais décidément pas cet homme.

Son rire m'avait pourtant subjuguée lorsque nous étions en forêt. Il avait l'air différent de quand je l'avais rencontré hier. Je sentais son regard sur moi assez souvent, et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais il m'intriguait. J'étais incapable de savoir sur quel pied danser. Lui plaisais-je ou était-ce le contraire ?

Nous ne savions rien l'un de l'autre, peut-être était-ce pour cela que je le trouvais si intéressant. L'ardoise était vide et je pouvais prétendre être une nouvelle Bella, loin du passé, du futur, ou de mes craintes.

Les autres continuaient à discuter, Peter charriant sans cesse Emmett sur le fait qu'il s'était fait battre par une fille.

**- Alors, mon cadeau ne te plait pas ?** me chuchota Charlotte, faisant croire que c'était un secret, alors que tout le monde entendait.

Cette réflexion sembla soulever la curiosité de Jasper.

**- Eh bien, on peut dire ça, oui…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te déplait ?!**

**- Je ne sais pas trop comment m'en servir…**

**- Je te montrerais si tu veux**, et elle me fit un clin d'œil, qui me fit sourire.

Mon regard se tourna instantanément vers Jasper, qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Je décidais alors de m'éclipser, et partis à la recherche de la bibliothèque. Après avoir fait le tour de la première aile, je tombais enfin sur la fameuse pièce. Immense. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire, étant néanmoins seule.

Je fis lentement le tour des rayonnages, passant mes doigts sur les livres, comme les goûtant, examinant leur grand âge. Il y avait toute sorte d'ouvrage, de toutes les tailles, ou de toutes les couleurs, même si elles étaient passées. Une table avec un compartiment se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Dans cette dernière, on pouvait voir différents documents, très anciens. Il y avait ici le premier acte de mariage de Peter et Charlotte, l'acte de propriété du chalet, mais aussi de vieilles lettres signées d'un certain Major.

Elles racontaient de vieux périples à travers différents continents, les gens que cet homme rencontrait et les liens qu'il tissait. A chaque fois il promettait qu'il reviendrait bientôt, mais il semble qu'il ne soit jamais revenu. Je continuais de parcourir la table et tombait sur des photographies, datant du tout début de cette invention. Je pouvais aisément le dire car j'avais moi-même vécu cette période. Charlotte, Peter et Jasper se trouvaient pratiquement sur toutes les photos, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ce dernier en détail. Les scènes se passaient souvent au Texas, semble-t-il dans un ranch, et tous les trois semblaient très heureux. Mais à mesure que les images avançaient dans le temps, Jasper disparaissait, laissant derrière lui une sorte de fantôme.

Je savais peu de choses sur la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, à part qu'ils s'étaient tout de suite liés comme des frères. Cette absence sur les photos récentes me rendait mélancolique et je ne sus pourquoi.

Ce chalet transmettait une sorte d'âme, et elle semblait du même avis que moi. Cette sensation était étrange et ressemblait fortement à celle que j'avais éprouvée ce matin lorsque nous étions tous autour de la lettre. Je secouais la tête, comme pour la faire disparaître, et décidais de m'intéresser aux livres.

Je ne cherchais rien en particulier mais tombais sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, roman que j'avais lu étant jeune, bien qu'aucune trace de vieillesse ne se fasse paraître sur moi. Je le feuilletais et trouvait une photo coincée entre les pages.

C'était un portrait de Jasper. La photo était récente. Il était magnifique, les yeux perdus au loin dans le vague, la chemise ouverte, sans cravate. J'en restais muette d'étonnement. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je sentis sa présence derrière moi, dans la bibliothèque. Il regardait les livres lui aussi, mais n'avait pas parlé, comme pour ne pas me déranger.

**- Tu es très beau sur cette photo**, dis-je.

Je ne compris pas très bien sa réaction quand il eut une mine choquée.

**- Nous avons un problème**, répondit-il.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Cette photo a été prise hier, après le mariage, quand j'étais au balcon de ma chambre.**

**- Mais qui l'a prise alors ?**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoilà avec un jour de retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais voilà la suite de l'histoire, à vous de voir si elle vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, n'importe lesquelles. Merci à tous les lecteurs !

Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tout le monde était de nouveau réunit au salon. Les yeux rivés sur cette misérable photographie. Il faisait nuit et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Le silence régnait, ainsi que l'incompréhension. L'inquiétude commençait à grimper. Doucement, petit à petit.

Des heures de débat s'en était suivi de la découverte de la photographie dans la bibliothèque. Isabella avait répété plusieurs fois, mot pour mot, les gestes qu'elle avait effectués. Alice n'avait, encore une fois, rien prémédité. Et aucune odeur n'avait pu être relevée.

Le problème était maintenant d'établir un plan de surveillance. L'attaque n'était pour l'instant pas au programme. Un vampire serait posté à chaque porte d'entrée. Il n'y en avait que deux. Chacun devrait rester sur ses gardes et éviter de se retrouver seul.

Les vacances était, bizarrement, toutes chamboulées.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été soufflé de cette façon. Autant par le compliment qu'Isabella m'avait adressé que par la découverte de mon portrait. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord d'avertir le reste du groupe.

Les longues heures de délibérations n'avaient pourtant pas servies à grand-chose, à notre grand désespoir à tous. Il était rare que des vampires aient peur, mais c'était bien le cas. Le fait que, ni Alice, ni Edward, n'ait rien entendu nous faisait nous rendre compte que nous nous remettions bien trop à leurs dons respectifs. Sans eux, nous étions démunis. Comme ce serait le cas pour de simples mortels. Même le développement de nos sens nous semblait inutile.

Si c'était la volonté de la ou les personnes qui nous menait en bateau, je trouvai cela bien étrange. Peut-être était-ce Alec, de la garde royale ? Lui seul à ma connaissance avait le pouvoir de nous démunir de nos sens… Or, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. J'arrivais toujours à entendre les sons lointains qui provenaient de la forêt.

Nous avions décidé de former des binômes, par couple. C'est sans hasard que je me retrouvais aux côtés d'Isabella.

Nous étions de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, et elle semblait songeuse. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Je ne savais comment réagir face à cette femme. Isabella semblait double, à la fois fragile et forte, intelligente et naïve,… Seule sa beauté ne pouvait être remise en cause. Je me rendis compte que je savais rien d'elle, ni elle de moi. Cela m'effraya, car je n'aimais jamais parler de mon passé, mais une envie irrépressible souhaitait connaître la sienne.

**- Certains livres ont changé de place, dit-elle posément.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Leur classement est différent,** me lança-t-elle. **Hier, ils étaient classés par auteur, et il semble qu'aujourd'hui ils soient par date de parution. J'ai la sensation que tout bouge dans cette maison.**

Je ne répondis rien. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme ? Enfin, le peu de sentiments que je percevais d'elle me renvoyait cela.

**- Quelqu'un veut se jouer de nous. Elle aimait relancer la conversation. Je trouve étrange que la photo se soit trouvée précisément dans ce livre-ci. Comment aurait-on pu savoir que je me dirigerais sur celui-ci en premier ? Car il parait évident que ce n'était pas du hasard. Essaie de regarder dans le premier livre que tu aurais envie d'ouvrir. D'instinct.**

Je crois que le fait que je ne parle pas la déstabilisait. Je m'approchais derechef des rayonnages et saisit un recueil de Poe, mais rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je sentais son regard qui s'alourdissait sur mes mains tandis que je tournais les pages au fur et à mesure.

* * *

_POV Isabella_

Et enfin, il parla. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence. Il n'était pas pesant, mais je pouvais presque entendre ses méninges tourner.

**- C'est un très beau recueil, mais il est vide.**

**- Il ne sera au moins pas vide de sens, **répondis-je.

Sa voix mélodieuse me rendait toute chose. Grave mais restée jeune. J'avais été étonnée qu'il ait choisit Poe comme recueil. Un homme ne lit pas souvent de poésie. Je l'aurais plutôt vu lire Daniel Defoe ou _L'Ile au trésor_. C'était un peu présomptueux de ma part de penser ce genre de chose. Mieux vaut qu'il me surprenne dans ce sens-là.

**- Pourquoi avoir choisi **_**Les Hauts de Hurlevent**_** ? **me demanda-t-il.

**- C'est un roman que j'ai lu étant jeune.**

**- Un roman typiquement féminin.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais apprécié**, répliquais-je.

**- C'était ce que tout le monde lisait à l'époque.**

J'avais la sensation qu'il voulait me mener sur ce terrain. Soit.

**- Tout comme **_**Robinson Crusoé**_**,** renchéris-je.

**- Vous semblez bien connaître cette période, Isabella.**

**- Et c'est un mal ? Nous avons bien le temps de nous instruire.**

**- Bien, je rends les armes.**

**- Mais encore ?** répondis-je.

**- Si je te dis quand je suis devenu ce que je suis, tu pourras faire de même ?**

Il était passé au tutoiement en l'espace d'un instant, et cela me plaisait. Il sembla qu'il avait pris mon silence pour un oui.

**- J'ai été transformé en 1863, à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, pendant la Guerre de Sécession. Je vivais à Houston. A ton tour.**

**- J'ai été transformé en 1865, à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, lors des émeutes entre les natifs et les immigrés européens, à New York.**

Aucun de nous ne rajouta de paroles. Nous nous fixâmes, tentant de nous sonder mutuellement. Cela était étrange de voir un homme qui se trouvait être humain à la même époque que moi, à l'autre bout du pays. Peut-être est-ce un homme comme cela que mes parents auraient voulu que j'épouse ?

Je ne le saurais jamais et c'était là un de mes plus grands drames. Ils sont morts sans savoir ce que j'étais devenue, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à me voir fonder ma propre famille. Quant à moi, leur image dans mon esprit était floue. Je m'en voulais horriblement d'avoir oublié leurs visages. Jamais plus je n'étais retournée à New York.

Je ne sais pas non plus qui m'a transformée. Je me suis réveillée dans une cave et me suis enfuit, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Quelques hommes des bois ont fait les frais de mon passage, avant que je n'arrive à me terrer dans la forêt. C'est donc seule que je suis devenue un vampire accompli, découvrant que les animaux pouvaient être un bon remède à ma douleur. Du moins, celle de ma gorge.

Jasper avait vu que mes souvenirs étaient remontés, mais ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en connaître davantage pour le moment. Je pense surtout qu'il ne voulait pas parler des siens.

* * *

_POV ?_

Je les voyais tous les deux se fixer, chacun assit contre une étagère. Ce ne serait pas mes premières cibles, je le savais.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Elle avait vécu à la même époque que moi. Nous aurions pu nous croiser, nous entendre, que sais-je encore ?

Cette information faisait grandir en moi du respect. Je ne sais pourquoi, car ce n'était pas un exploit d'avoir vécu dans une période si sombre, où les hommes semblaient se détester. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à voir ce qui a suivi.

Je le regardais fermer les yeux, puis fixer la fenêtre. Elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs. J'aurais souhaité la laisser seule, mais cela aurait été imprudent. Et surtout, je crois que je n'en avais plus envie.

Isabella m'intriguait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et les évènements la rendaient encore plus attirante. Son seul souci était de s'assurer que Charlotte et Peter arrivent encore à penser qu'ils étaient en lune de miel improvisée. Cela faisait deux jours que leurs vœux étaient renouvelés, et il semblait que cet instant de bonheur datait d'il y a une éternité.

Je me refusais de penser à de telles choses en telles circonstances. Une nouvelle partie de ma vie semblait pourtant s'ouvrir devant moi, en prendrais-je le chemin ?

* * *

_POV Isabella_

J'avais besoin du contact de sa peau. J'avais envie que nous nous effleurions pour pouvoir le sonder. Pour pouvoir sentir si un lien se faisait. Je fonctionnais de cette manière. Si ma peau trouvait une place contre la sienne, ce serait décidément bon signe.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me ressaisir. On ne fonctionne pas comme cela avec les inconnus ! Je devrais plutôt savoir la musique qu'il aime, les films qu'il a regardés plusieurs fois, s'il était mer ou montagne… Ce qui fait que nous serions semblables, les petits plus qui feraient que nous pourrions nous comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots.

Mes paupières se rouvrirent et se fixèrent sur la fenêtre. Elle était de petite taille et l'on voyait peu l'extérieur. Seuls les arbres, immenses, s'offraient à ma vue. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. De sauter d'arbres en arbres et de respirer les différentes odeurs, surtout celle de la fin de matinée, lorsque la rosée emplissait encore l'herbe.

Le soleil passa midi. Nous avions jusqu'ici échangé des banalités. J'appris qu'il jouait de la guitare étant jeune, qu'il possédait une maison au Texas. Je lui révélais que j'avais visité beaucoup de pays et que le loup était mon met favori. Finalement, ces échanges ne m'apprirent pas grand-chose sur lui, pas comme je m'y étais attendue. Il s'agissait de mots impersonnels, sans grande valeur. J'avais oublié combien les rapports humains étaient nuancés et difficiles. Il fallait savoir doser les mots, ainsi que les gestes. Je n'en savais pour autant pas plus sur Jasper Whitlock.

Je n'avais pas envie de retourner auprès de toute la famille. Je sentais la tension qui les habitait. Et surtout leur joie sous-jacente à se trouver, tout de même, avec leur conjoint. La bibliothèque commençait tout de même à m'oppresser.

Nous décidâmes d'aller sous le belvédère qui se trouvait au centre du jardin. Le ciel s'était peu à peu couvert, cachant le beau ciel azur. Une fine bruine tombait.

Nous nous assîmes par sur le banc et nos épaules se touchèrent.

Nos regards se croisèrent, s'accrochant pour ne plus se quitter. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres, et le sien grimpa même jusque dans ses yeux. Nos visages se rapprochèrent, lentement. Bien que le temps parut passer très rapidement. Nos nez se frôlèrent et nos yeux se fermèrent. Nos lèvres ne firent plus qu'une, dans un baiser doux et très délicat, m'apportant une délicieuse sensation de légèreté et d'apaisement.

Cela aurait pu se passer de cette manière, mais il n'en fut rien. Nos regards ne s'accrochèrent pas, car il semblerait qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu l'envie, ou le courage, de se regarder à ce moment-là. Une zone de chaleur se développa à mon épaule, comme si celle-ci rentrait dans celle de Jasper, comme si je me fondais en lui. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être. Rien ne nous dérangeait.

L'idée m'effleura un instant de savoir si c'était cette histoire de photographie qui nous rapprochait, ou purement notre envie. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité, semble-t-il, de savoir.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

L'endroit était digne d'un film romantique, ou d'un moment tendre à deux. Et pourtant, tout était immobile, comme suspendu. Sauf la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, nous coupant de tout extérieur. La maison se voyait à peine, comme un fantôme dans la nuit qui commençait à prendre le pas.

Je n'avais aucune envie que son épaule ne me quitte. Mais c'était une épaule bon dieu !

Je fis soudain ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. Mes doigts chatouillèrent les siens et sa main s'ouvrit, comme me laissant une sorte de permission. Je la saisi alors entièrement, la sentant pleinement dans la mienne, passant mes doigts au travers et les mêlant aux siens.

Jamais tenir une main ne m'avait semblé si important ou même si doux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas, alors qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un geste adolescent, de celui de deux êtres qui ont peur de ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir.

Ce geste prit tout son sens, toute sa douceur. Nos restâmes ainsi main dans la main, sans que le silence fut cette fois-ci pesant. Nos yeux ne se rencontrèrent toujours pas, comme si nous voulions nous cacher ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment nous en étions arrivés là. C'était à la fois si naturel et si prémédité. Nous n'avions échangé que des commodités, nous en avions appris à la fois peu et beaucoup l'un sur l'autre.

Emmet se moquerait de moi s'il était ici. J'étais bien trop sentimental. Et c'est pourquoi je commençais à me demander ce à quoi Isabella pouvait être en train de penser.

**- A quoi penses-tu ?** demandais-je.

Elle n'eut cependant jamais le temps de me répondre. Un cri se fit entendre, il provenait de la maison. Nous courûmes tous les deux jusqu'à sa provenance et nous retrouvâmes à l'étage, dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée. La baie vitrée était ouverte et Carlisle la regardait, les yeux voilés.

**- Esmée a disparu. Je ne suis allé qu'une minute dans la salle de bain, et quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Je ne comprends pas. **Le désespoir et l'incompréhension émanait de sa voix et de son être.

Un unique petit mot prenait place au sol :

« _QUI SERA LE PROCHAIN ? »_


End file.
